


Moving home

by naturegirlrocks



Series: Sherlock Drabbles [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221b, Gen, moving in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 20:11:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naturegirlrocks/pseuds/naturegirlrocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock moves his things to 221b.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving home

Sherlock walked around his new flat, feeling in quite high spirits. He was taking care that things were where him liked them. First and foremost he concentrated on putting the bag of thumbs in the refrigerator, the eyes in the microwave, his books in the shelfs, and the chemical equipment on the kitchen table. His other belongings, like files and diverse knickknacks, he strew around for later sorting. 

The flat was already furnished, but Sherlock had brought some of his own things, that hadn't been damaged in the chemical fire (that we are not speaking of ever again) of his last flat. A leather seat, his violin and note-stand, a large mirror, his laptop, a Union Jack pillow, and his friend the skull. 

Sherlock entered the bedroom next to the kitchen, carrying a large suitcase, four boxes of shoes, and three costume bags each containing three different suits. 

There was plenty of space for another bed in the room. He wasn't yet sure if John wanted to share a bedroom. Was that how it was done? Sherlock wasn't sure of the conventual norms and etiquette between flatmates. There was another room upstairs, but it could be used as a laboratory. Better let John decide that for himself.

Sherlock had never had a flatmate before. At his childhood home he and Mycroft had shared a room up until Mycroft went to university. At his boarding school there had been sleeping halls, with twenty boys per hall. In his own university days Sherlock had shared student quarters with his then best friend Victor, and three other young men. The last ten years Sherlock had lived alone, constantly moving from flat to flat as the neighbours complained him away.

Placing his things on the bed, he hoped he had informed John well enough about his bad habits. The violin playing and the elongated non-talking had been big issues in the past. The doctor had seemed quite tolerant though. 

Sherlock's phone chirped. It was Lestrade, asking him to come by and sign some papers concerning (I told him not to talk about it!) last night's chemical fire that had distorted his previous flat. 

He put the phone back in his pocket, and looked around again. He really liked this place. It felt like 221b Baker Street was connected with him somehow. 

As he left to meet up with Lestrade he felt really lucky to finally have found a home.

**Author's Note:**

> Promt words for this were: spirit and luck


End file.
